Dare
by TCD
Summary: Bella and Alice are new friends. They decide to get to know each other better through truth or dare. However, when Bella chooses dare fate – or rather Alice – brings Bella and Edward together in an untraditional way. Fluffy one shot. BxE. Rated T. AU.


**A/N**: Hi there, yes I am still alive, only barely though… Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to write another fanfic… I just seriously didn't have the time, with school stuff going on, applications for graduate programs, baseball and softball and on top of that my work and a life… I just couldn't even squeeze in small one shots… No matter how much I wanted to write again… That's why I'm so happy the worst is over now and I finally had some time to write a new story… It's probably not my best work since I've been quite out of it for a while… But I'm just happy I'm writing again and I hope you are too :) I'm convinced I'll get back into the whole flow of it soon… I still have stories to finish and ideas for one shots to work out ;)

Anyways, about this story, it came to me yesterday evening when I was laying in my bed and I just thought I had to write it down before I forgot… It's quite long for a one shots (then again all my one shots are, writing concisely isn't really my style ;):P) but I hope you guys like it anyways, lots of fluff guaranteed ;)

Bella and Alice are new friends and when Alice introduces Bella to Emmett they decide to get to know each other better through a game of truth or dare. However, when Bella chooses _dare_ fate – or rather Alice – brings Bella and Edward together in a untraditional way.

Hope you like my story and I'm curious to know what you guys think so leave a review if you feel like it :) They are greatly appreciated! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dare**

I had just finished my first week at my new High School and it wasn't as bad as I had feared. The people were actually nice to me and I had become friends with a group of fun students. I had sat with them for lunch a few times this week and they made me feel more at home than I had felt in a while.

I had spent the summer with Charlie, my father, in Forks and I had decided to stay there to give my mom and her new husband Phil a nice honeymoon phase without the teenage daughter who's always in the way. I didn't particularly like Forks, it was cold and wet and basically it was hell compared to the sunny California where I grew up. I knew very well why my mother had left Forks and even though I knew how much it had hurt Charlie at the time, I couldn't really blame her; it was a dreadful little town. But I had grown accustomed to it over the summer and I had made my decision so it was up to me to stick to it. I wasn't one to back down when things got a little rough.

Just yesterday my time here had gotten even nicer when I had run into Alice. It was strange because we immediately hit it off. I had seen her around of course. Her family kind of stood out of the crowd. They were beautiful and mysterious and very to themselves. But Alice had approached me herself and she had introduced herself to me. We started talking and it turned out we could get along very well, even though she was completely different from me and her main hobby seemed to be shopping, something I almost hate more than this town. Because of Alice I was actually looking forward to Monday.

My weekends still weren't exciting, I wasn't close enough with the people from school yet to hang out with them. They invited me to come along but I had said no, saying I had to help my father around the house. In fact, I had felt a little shy and uncomfortable going with them to the beach when I knew so little about them. And this one guy, Mike, kept looking at me like he wanted something from me, which made me feel even less eager to join them.

So I spent this weekend like any other, doing the laundry and reading my favorite book for the umpteenth time. Charlie had gone fishing and I was all alone most of the time, just the way I liked it.

But because of Alice the weekend went by slower than usual. I actually had something to look forward to on Monday so of course it would take forever for it to be Monday. She was introducing me to her siblings and even though I was a little intimidated by them, especially the big, brawny one, they were raised by the same parents as Alice so they had to be nice. And I was just intrigued by why nobody ever seemed to talk to them and why everybody actually seemed to deliberately avoid them as much as possible.

Finally Monday arrived and I was downstairs and ready to go way too early. Charlie hadn't even left for work yet… This of course did not go by him unnoticed either.

"You look like you hurried… You still have more than half an hour before you have to leave. Is everything alright?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't it be, I'm just a little early, that's all," I replied with a shrug.

"Right… So you like Forks High School then?" he asked.

"It's alright." Again I shrugged.

"Are the kids nice to you?" he continued.

"Yes dad, I made some new friends," I replied annoyed.

"Good, I'm glad. After the summer I was afraid you weren't going to like it here," he said sincerely.

"I don't like it here," I muttered softly. "But it's alright, I'll live, I added lighthearted.

"That's my girl," Charlie replied with a grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

It really wasn't so bad, living with Charlie. We mostly avoided each other and each went our own way. We were both very much alike so we knew where the other stood and we never had to talk about emotions; we were not comfortable with that.

"Oh by the way, before you go, I invited Billy over for dinner tonight I hope that's alright? He's all alone in his house since Jacob went to Australia…"

Jacob had been my best friend since we were little and even though we had lived apart most of our lives we always talked over the phone, at least once a week but mostly once a day. I only saw him for two weeks every summer and one week every winter when I would come to visit Charlie. He had been thrilled that I was coming to live in Forks, since that meant we could spend more time together. However, he had already made plans for an exchange to Australia for one semester, so I would only see him in another half a year. Which wasn't anything new for us but being away from him even though I was in Forks was not much fun. I missed him.

"That's fine dad, I'll go by the store after school to pick up some more food then. It's not a problem, I like Billy."

"Great! Thanks kiddo," he said appreciatively. "I have to go to work now, see you tonight."

"Bye dad," I replied with a smile.

I decided to send Jacob a text before going to school.

_Jake, _

_I miss you! Come home!_

_Xxx_

_Bella_

It was the same kind of text I'd sent him every other day, he knew I missed him and I knew he missed me too. It wasn't anything more than that. We had established long ago that we weren't good as a couple. We were just best friends.

I slowly made my way to school, knowing it was still very early and I was happy to see Alice already at the door waiting for me when I arrived at school.

"Hi Bella!" she exclaimed happily before pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi Alice!" I replied just as cheerfully.

"How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful, did some chores around the house," I replied shrugging. "How about yours?" I was sure she had an interesting weekend; she just seemed like the type of person to whom amazing stuff just happened on a daily basis.

"Uneventful as well actually, I just hung out with my siblings," she replied seemingly a bit sad.

"Why so sad?" I asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to go to this amazing party in Seattle but nobody wanted to come with me!" she exclaimed horrified.

"Poor you," I replied sympathetically while holding back a smile.

"Speaking of my stupid family," she continued still pouting. "They're all excited to meet you! Unfortunately my sister and my boyfriend can't be there, they both had to study but you'll meet my two brothers! I'm sure you'll like them!"

I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach the moment she mentioned me meeting her family, scared that they wouldn't accept me as easily as she had done. But at least her sister wasn't going to be there, she was too pretty and too intimidating for me and I was secretly hoping I would never have to meet her. I just couldn't imagine the youngest brother to be excited to meet me, he was in my Biology class but he never once looked at me or even acknowledged my existence. He was beautiful though, I couldn't deny that, and there was something very interesting about him, something that made me look at him more than was socially accepted.

"So I'm meeting Edward and Emmett right?" I remembered their names easily, the beautiful one and the big, brawny one, of course I would never admit that to Alice or anyone else for that matter.

"Yes you will! Emmett and I have the same class right before lunch so we'll come pick you up together and we can walk to lunch the three of us. Edward's class always runs late on Mondays so he'll join us in the cafeteria later.

"Alright," I said tentatively.

"Don't be scared Bella, they'll love you!" she assured me.

"Right, we'll see," I muttered. "I'm going to be late for class! I'll see you at lunch then!" I yelled while hurrying towards my classroom. I really could not afford to be late.

There was one worse thing about meeting the brothers for lunch. I had Biology with Edward right after, so that was going to be awkward if he didn't like me. Then again, he didn't really acknowledge me during that class now so I'm guessing it wouldn't be much different after lunch either, or so I told myself.

My morning classes passed quickly, as will always happen when you're dreading something, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

As Alice told me this morning, Alice and the big brother were waiting outside my classroom the moment my class ended.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically. "This is my big brother Emmett!"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella," I said shyly while all the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella, I'm glad this little pixie here has found such a nice friend," he said with a kind smile while shaking my hand.

He was handsome, I could see that, they all were, and he was even bigger from up close. However, for some reason I wasn't scared of him anymore. It must have been his smile, it was so friendly and warm and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you?" I muttered unsurely.

His booming laughter filled the hallway and I saw certain people staring at him in shock.

"I like her," he told Alice surely.

"Told you!" Alice said conspiringly to me with a wink.

I just smiled at her.

We stood in line for our food and once we had gotten it we walked towards the table where Alice always sat with her siblings. I could see people staring at us, especially my friends. When I had told Mike and Jessica - who was also a friend of mine - that I was going to have lunch with Alice Cullen today they looked at me as if I had gone completely mental.

"_You're having lunch with the _Cullens_?" Jessica exclaimed. _

"_Yes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. _

"_Nobody _EVER_ has lunch with the Cullens! They are always very to themselves!" she said incredibly. _

"_Alice invited me," I just said with a shrug. _

"_Are her brothers also going to be there?" Jessica asked curiously. _

_I knew she meant "Is the one brother going to be there" so I just replied "I think he is." _

"_Oh. My. God!" She sighed dramatically at that statement. _

_Then our teacher called the attention back to the lecture he was giving and I was sure not to bring up the subject again. _

"Are you alright?" Alice snapped my attention back to the present.

"Yes, just… Everyone is staring," I muttered softly.

Emmett laughed. "That's cause we're cool!" he replied smugly.

Alice just smacked him on the back of his head with a warning glare and he remained silent.

"So Bella, tell us a little about yourself," Emmett said once we had each settled into our seats.

"There's really not that much to tell," I said shyly.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said excitedly. "Why don't we play truth or dare now to get to know each other better! I would suggest a drinking game but it's the afternoon and a school day," he added with a grin.

"That's a great idea! But let's make it a little more interesting," Alice said thoughtfully.

"What did you have in mind sis?" Emmett questioned full of anticipation.

I didn't like where this was going at all but I didn't want to spoil the fun for my new friends, they have been very nice to me and I didn't think truth or dare could really hurt that much… I'll just ask for truth every time, shouldn't be too hard.

"There has to be at least a dare for every truth," she said with a wicked grin.

"What?" I exclaimed horrified.

"You're not getting out of this one, once shorty has something on her mind; she's not letting it go without a fight. And trust me; you don't want to be in a fight with that evil little pixie over there!" Emmett said jokingly.

"He's right, so truth or dare it is," she said with a sweet smile but in such a way that there was no getting out of it, it was final.

I wasn't really scared of Alice but I had a feeling that if she didn't get her way she wouldn't be as sweet as she looked normally…

"Fine," I said, hoping lunch would be over before one round had passed. Maybe I could just try to stall a little…

"And no stalling! I mean you Bella!" Alice said sternly.

How did she know?

"Trust me, she knows everything! It's like she can see the future or something," Emmett said conspiring.

"OUCH!" he yelled all of a sudden as he jumped out of his chair.

The evil glare on Alice's face indicated she had been the source of his pain and I chuckled.

"Let's play!" Alice continued sweetly. "Bella can start," she added enthusiastically.

Big surprise there! I thought grumpily, already regretting playing this game before it had even started.

"Truth," I said proudly.

"Since this is all about getting to know each other better… What brought you to Forks?" Emmett asked.

"My mom recently remarried and even though I like the guy, they need some time alone and I didn't want to spoil their fun by being around, able to hear them and needing attention and things like food. So even though I don't like Forks very much, I decided to stay with my father for a little while. It's not as bad as I had expected it to be. I had spent all my vacations here basically and I hate the weather but actually living here is better than only coming here a few weeks a year, since now I actually get to know the people who live here and have things to do," I explained a little embarrassedly.

"That's really nice of you to do," Emmett said admirably.

"Thanks," I replied with a face the color a tomato.

"Emmett, your turn," Alice said wickedly.

"Dare," he said while raising his eyebrows at his sister in challenge.

"Great," she grinned evilly. "Come to school in a dress tomorrow!" she said while waggling her eyebrows comically at me. I couldn't help but snicker at the image of Emmett in a dress. It did make me scared for my own dare though…

"But… That's not fair! That's tomorrow!" he sputtered, knowing it was useless.

"I make the rules! Besides, I don't hear Bella disagreeing with me or coming up with anything else so that means she likes it too," she said proudly.

"Please leave me out of this," I begged, afraid that Emmett wouldn't like me anymore.

"I knew better than to play with her, it's alright Bella, I'm not mad at you," he told me with a wink.

"Now it's Alice's turn," he grinned in anticipation.

"Truth," she replied wisely.

"You're going to have to pick dare sometime…" Emmett threatened.

"Not now though," she said confidently.

"Alright, Bella can pick your question," he turned the attention to me.

"Okay… Uhm…" I said unsurely.

"It's okay Bella, what would you like to know?" Alice encouraged.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked as if I was playing with little children, but I couldn't for the life of me come up with a better question. She had already explained her family dynamics to me earlier. Emmett and Edward were her real brothers and Rosalie and Jasper were twins. They were all adopted by the Cullens and raised as their own children. Emmett and Rosalie fell in love and so did Jasper and Alice, leaving Edward to be the odd man out without a girlfriend.

Emmett snorted at my question. "She isn't getting any larger than this Bella, this is all the height God had intended for her when he made her," he said snickering.

"And still I can wrap you around my little finger," she said with a grin while twirling her pinky in front of his face. "But to answer your question, I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up," she said proudly. "Easy question."

"Next up is Bella!" Emmett announced dramatically.

"Truth," I said confidently.

"You're not getting out of it," Emmett threatened funnily.

"I know, but I can try avoiding it for as long as I can," I replied quickly.

Emmett just laughed at my quickness.

"Alright, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Alice said while raising her eyebrows at me.

"Ouch Alice! That's a rude question!" Emmett said in shock.

"It's the reason we play this game isn't it?" she shot back at him.

"It's alright Emmett, I don't mind! I don't have a boyfriend because I haven't found the right guy yet," I said simply. Little did they know; I had found the right guy but he didn't know I existed. It was a bit shallow of me to think of him, since all I knew about him was what Alice had told me and that he was incredibly good-looking.

"Alright, my turn then," Emmett said. "Truth!"

"Bella, you do the honors," Alice said.

"Uhm…" I knew it was lame to ask the same question twice so I had to think of something else. "What's your favorite sport?" I asked. I was thinking of Charlie and how much he watched the sports channel… At least this wouldn't be an offensive question or anything.

"I like hunting for bears," Emmett said with a grin.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"But of normal sports I think I like American Football the best," he added smilingly.

"Right, okay," I muttered, a bit taken aback.

"Dare," Alice quickly interjected.

"The moment I've been waiting for!" Emmett said with an anticipating grin. "Tomorrow, go to school in an outfit that _doesn't_ match!" he said proudly.

"That's not so bad…" I said.

"Oh but it is to shorty over there," he continued with a grin.

I looked over at Alice and I noticed her face changing from happy to terrified.

"NO!" she exclaimed so loud that the entire student body looked up at her to see what was wrong. "Please!" she begged but her brother just smiled even more broadly.

"Too late for apologies sis," he announced. "Let's continue, since it's Bella's dare that's next," he said and I shot him an angry glare that even caused him to flinch for a split second.

"Right!" Alice said, instantly happy again.

"Dare," I said unnecessarily.

"I've got this one," Alice said and something in the tone of her voice made me very scared, like she had been planning this. "You have to kiss the next guy that walk through the cafeteria door!" she announced proudly.

"What?" I exclaimed horrified. "I can't do that! No!"

"Those are the rules Bella," she said sternly and in a finite tone.

There was no arguing… I had agreed to this game… Why exactly?

I looked up at the door and saw Mike Newton pass through.

"We start now! So go to the door!" she said.

I reluctantly walked towards the door and saw to my great displeasure and shock that Edward was just about to enter the doors. No. No. NO! He already hates me! I just can't go kissing him! No!

I shot Alice one more pleading look but the look she gave in return showed there was no way out of this.

"I am so sorry!" I said the moment Edward opened the door.

And before he could ask for what I was sorry I planted my lips on his. He didn't move at first, he was obviously planning to push me away gently or maybe he was just too angry to move. But then his hands slid over my back and I was sure he was going to push me away. Instead he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me just a little bit closer before kissing me back. Our lips were moving together, like dancing, for I don't know how long before I had to break free for air. I looked at his face and his eyes had changed from their usual golden color to a rather dark, black-like color.

"I'm so sorry, your sister made me, we were playing truth or dare and I couldn't get out of it, I'm sure you know how scary she can get," I rambled my apology.

"Hmm, not quite how I had envisioned our first kiss," he said with a smile.

_Wait… What did he just say? He'd envisioned our first kiss? He didn't even like me! He never talked to me! _ But before I could open my mouth to ask him what he meant he moved closer to me again.

"That was more like this," he whispered before brushing his lips along mine again softly.

I forgot all about the rest of the world and I entangled my hands in his beautiful hair, something I had been wanting to do since the first time I saw him. It was magical.

We broke free again after a long time because of the howling sounds Emmett was sending in our direction. I turned to look back at where Emmett and Alice were sitting and noticed the entire cafeteria was looking at us. No not looking. Staring! They were staring at us with eyes popping out of their sockets and jaws on the floor. I felt all the blood rush to my head and I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. But of course I wasn't so lucky. I had to walk back to the table and sit down while everyone watched my every move.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Alice said with a grin.

"Shut up," I muttered shyly.

Emmett let out a booming laugh; he was practically rolling on the floor, that's how funny he found it all.

"Hello sis, Emmett, I see you've been terrorizing Bella," Edward said in a polite tone.

His voice was almost just as beautiful as he was, it was velvety and perfect, and it suited him perfectly.

"Just playing truth or dare," Alice said innocently. But the glances between the two of them made it look like there was something more to it.

"Are they always doing that?" I asked Emmett.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at each other like they are having a conversation that we are not part of?" I asked.

"All the time, I don't even notice it anymore. Can't believe you noticed it though!" he said surprised.

"I guess I just pay attention," I shrugged.

"So Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward, Edward this is my friend Bella," Alice unnecessarily introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Edward said with a smile.

I just grinned back at him.

Edward and I got really close really fast and before I knew it we were a steady couple, happily in love. I had met his entire family and they were all very nice to me. It felt like Edward and I knew everything about each other and like we had known each other for years rather than just a week. But I knew there was something I was supposed to tell him but hadn't gotten around to just yet…

We walked out of school on Friday with Alice and Jasper, talking happily and joking around. We were going to go back to the Cullen mansion - it really was a mansion or more like a castle perhaps - to play video games. I had promised Emmett to have a go at it with him and today was going to be the day. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, since I knew myself and the thing would probably break if I only looked at it, I was that clumsy. But Edward assured me that it was going to be fine and I couldn't deny him anything.

We were so busy that I didn't really take my surroundings into account until Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why is that guy staring at you?" she asked suspiciously.

I looked over to see Jake standing next to his motorcycle. I forgot everything around me for a second and sprinted towards him, I threw myself into his arms and he spun me around like a ragdoll. I kissed him enthusiastically on the cheeks and neck, that's how happy I was to see him again. He placed me back on the ground.

"Jake! I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Hi Bells, I have the week off, officially to study but I don't have any courses I really need to study for so I decided to come back to surprise you and my dad," he explained.

"I've missed you so much!" I said before pulling Jake back in for a hug.

I remembered Edward, Alice and Jasper then and I was eager to introduce them to Jake. I took Jacob's hand in mine and intertwined our fingers like we always had done, since we were little kids and dragged him to where Alice and Jasper were standing, eyes wide open and in complete shock. Edward was standing just a little bit away from his siblings and I realized he was standing next to his car.

"I should have known… The way we met should have tipped me off," he said angrily before stepping into his car and driving off. I was left standing there, completely dazed and flabbergasted.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

Then I realized I was still holding Jacob's hand and how we must have looked.

"How could you do this to him?" Alice asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything! Jacob is my best friend. I haven't seen him in ages because he went on exchanged to Australia before I got here for the summer, so it has been a year since I've seen him! I've known him since he was born, so since I was one!" I explained in a hurry, tears in my eyes from Edward's comment and how quickly he had drawn a conclusion, like the last week hadn't meant anything.

It had only been a week but it felt so much longer and I couldn't help but think he felt the same way too. I was crushed that he would think I was cheating on him.

"Oh!" Alice said, relieved. "Then we can still be friends," she added jokingly.

"I have to clear this with Edward though," I said worried. "Do you think he'll listen? He looked so angry! What if he never wants to see me again?" My voice broke at the end.

"He was angry because he cares so much about you Bella," Alice explained calmly but rolling my eyes at me at the same time. "How would you feel if you saw him with another girl the way you were with your friend?"

"Oh! Yes that didn't look too good. Oh God! He hates me now!" I exclaimed horrified. "It means nothing; it's just been this way with us always! Jacob is like my brother!"

"What's going on?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh right… Jacob, remember I told you about Alice and Edward and the Cullens right?" I said.

"Yes…" he replied tentatively.

"Well, this is Alice, that's her boyfriend Jasper and the guy who just drove off angry was Edward, he thinks we're a couple and that I'm cheating on him or rather that I'm cheating on you with him," I explained quickly, feeling like laughing at how bizarre this all was, like I would ever want someone else than Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob," Alice said politely.

"Likewise," he said. "But Bella, you've never told them about me?" he actually sounded hurt.

"I guess it just kind of slipped my mind," I admitted ashamed.

"I'm going to have to think of a proper way to punish you for that," he said lightheartedly. "Maybe I'll just not see you again during my vacation," he said wickedly.

"Like you could stay away from me!" I challenged. We both laughed.

"But I have to go now because I have to fix this!" I said.

"We don't have a car here, Edward drove us…" Alice said a little sadly.

"Oh! Right! I don't have my car here either; he picked me up before school…" I realized.

"I can drive you…" Jacob offered.

"Thank you but that wouldn't really help the situation. Why don't you drive me home and I'll pick up the truck and I'll come pick you guys up here. Then we can all go to your house together?" I offered.

"Sounds good," Jasper and Alice agreed.

"Let's go then!" I said in a hurry.

Luckily my house wasn't far from the school and before I knew it we were on our way to the Cullen's.

"What happened Bella?" Emmett met us at the door.

"I'll explain later, where's Edward?" I asked, in no mood to delay seeing him and clearing this all up.

"He's in his room but we have specific instructions not to let you in," he said firmly.

"When have you ever listened to anyone?" Alice challenged.

"He looked really upset! And from what I could tell, Bella did that. As much as I like her, nobody messes with my brother!" Emmett said sternly.

"It's all a big misunderstanding you big ape!" Alice all but shouted at him. "Do you think Bella is actually capable of hurting Edward?" she challenged.

"Well, I think she is the only one who is actually capable of hurting him, yes…" he said thoughtfully. "But I don't think she would intentionally do anything that would upset him no…"

"Right... and this is all a big misunderstanding so please just let me get passed so that I can clear it up! If Edward then still doesn't want to talk to me he can throw me out himself!" I said while trying to get passed the huge ball of meat that was blocking the door. I'm sure it would have been funny had it been in different circumstances. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Alright," Emmett gave in and he let me passed.

I ran upstairs as soon as I could, without even acknowledging the rest of the family in the living room.

"You got to admire her spirit for standing up to you like that Emmett." I heard Carlisle comment from downstairs.

I quickly made my way to Edward's room and stumbled in without knocking.

"You can't trust anyone in this freaking house," Edward said angrily when he saw me.

"Please just let me explain!" I begged.

"I don't want to hear it!" he shot back.

His tone and the glare he was giving me made me flinch.

"I think you do want to hear it," I said cautiously.

"No thanks," he said while turning up the volume of his stereo.

"Edward! Stop being an ass and let the girl explain!" I could hear Alice yelling from downstairs. "She has a good explanation! Hear her out!" she commanded.

"Mind your own business!" he shot back at her harshly.

"Your happiness as well as Bella's is my business!" she retorted smartly.

"Fine," his voice said, but his body was sending out a different message.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what you think you saw!" I started quickly.

"I don't _think_ I saw something, I _know_!" he cut in.

"It's not like that! I'm sure you think I'm cheating on Jacob with you or the other way around I don't know but that's not it at all. Jacob is a friend of mine and we go way back, he and I have been friends for as long as I can remember basically and I love him like a brother. He had gone on exchange to Australia before I'd had a chance to see him this summer, so I hadn't seen him in almost a year. He came back to surprise me and his dad," I explained in a hurry.

"Didn't look like you were just friends," he muttered still very angry.

"I know what it must have looked like and I'm sorry, that's just the way we are around each other. But we have never been more than friends and we will never be more, I love him like a brother and he loves me like a sister, it would just be too weird to be any other way…" I said. "I'm sorry for hurting you and for giving you the wrong impression. There is no one else Edward, there's only you. There has never been anyone else," I continued, close to crying now.

Edward didn't respond and he didn't look at me. His silence took what seemed like forever before I couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm really sorry," I muttered before I turned around and walked out of his room.

"Bye," I muttered when I passed the rest of his family, who were all staring at me with pity in their eyes and shock across their faces.

"Bella wait!" I heard his voice the moment my hand touched the door handle.

I turned around slowly.

"Took him long enough!" I heard Alice mutter softly to the rest, who just chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain and just drove off, I should have known better. And I'm sorry for what I said, I know that was Alice's fault then and I've never been more grateful to my sister than I am for that. The thought of you with anyone else just hurt me badly and the idea of feeling that strongly about you after only a week scares me. I didn't respond to you upstairs because I could see that your explanation made sense and that you were telling the truth and the fact that I was hurting you and that I had been so mean to you made me too ashamed to respond. I'm sorry Bella! Please forgive me," he finished his pleading with a smoldering look and I couldn't resist.

Of course I would forgive him! He hadn't done anything but care for me enough to be scared to lose me already. I couldn't be mad at him for that; I would probably be the same way. It doesn't make sense for him to love me anyway and I'm just thankful that he does.

"I love you Edward!" I said. At that moment I realized that I had never said that to him and it's silly to say that, let alone feel it, after only one week but it was so true that I couldn't hold it in.

Luckily his expression wasn't one of shock or disgust, it was soft and sweet.

"I love you too Bella," he said lovingly before pulling me close to him and pressing his lips on mine softly but urgently. I immediately responded to his kiss by throwing my hands around his neck and hugging myself even closer to him, taking in his amazing smell and kissing him with as much passion and love as I could manage without killing myself or him.

"You go Edward!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Get a room," Jasper chimed in.

"Leave them alone!" Alice warned them.

"Let's get out of here," Edward whispered to me and I was more than eager to come with him. "I know a place where we can be alone." I didn't care where it was, being alone with Edward was heaven on its own.

* * *

**A/N:** That was it for this one shot, I hope you liked it even though it's been a while since I've written anything and aren't quite sure if it's good or not ;) But I'm hoping you guys can clarify that for me through reviews :) I'll be back with another story soon, especially sooner than the time it took me to write this particular story ;)

Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari


End file.
